My Lullaby
by beautifulbella123
Summary: during New Moon. bella never jumped off the cliff but edward does come back. What does he find? this story is way better than its summary so please read :


**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine I wish. All of it belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. Don't sue me :) **

Bella pov.

I coaxed my truck to go faster. I needed to hear _his_ voice again and where better then the meadow? I shook my head not _wanting _to remember, not wanting to forget either. The rain lashed at my truck and I drove carefully. Finally I reached the trailhead and turned the opposite way.

_Flashback_

"_The trail?"__ Panic was clear in my voice as I hurried around the truck to catch up  
to him.  
__"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."  
"No trail?"__ I asked desperately.  
__"I won't let you get lost."_

_End flashback_

Slowly carefully I started the hike I did not want to fall today. Yeah, right like _not falling_ was an option. The forest seemed slightly more mysterious when you were on your own. The treetops sheltered me from the rain and I tried to find my way back to our meadow. The hole in my chest started to throb. No! This couldn't happen, not yet. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Once again I started walking trying desperately to close the hole. It was only going to get worse if I ever reached the meadow

* * *

It seemed like hours that I had been in this forest. Breathing heavily I leaned against a massive tree trunk. I swear I had already gone past that log three times. I was exhausted and wet. I should turn back. _No_ I shouted at myself I needed the meadow. After several long moments I started to walk again with grim determination. Only to slip in mud. _Ugh. _I considered lying there but finally got up stretching. Good nothing broken. I looked ahead of me and there it was… the meadow. I slowly stepped in and held my breath waiting for his voice… nothing. I scanned the meadow it was still beautiful and the rain made it even more so. Disappointment crashed into me like a wave taking me down with it. I sank to the ground and let the memories take me, crying my tears mingling with the rain.

_Flashback_

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"__ he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.  
__"What a stupid lamb,"__ I sighed.  
__"What a sick, masochistic lion."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I don't know how long I lay there, it could have been minutes or hours, but I knew I eventually had to get up. How long would it take me to get back? How would I get back? I had no idea which way to _go_. It had taken me hours to get here in the first place. I shakily rose and once again started to hike the long way back my muscles screaming in protest.

* * *

It had taken me another hour but I had made it back to my truck. I started driving again racing to get home and cleaned up before Charlie. I finally got home and raced upstairs stuffing my clothes in the hamper and walking into the shower. The warmth seeped through my bones relaxing me. The hole in my chest was festering, throbbing and I knew that I would have to pay for it tonight. All for nothing I didn't even hear _his _voice. I cringed mentally. After my shower I walked downstairs and prepared dinner. My father's key turned in the door.

"Bella?" he called

"In here." I hoped he couldn't hear the hysterical edge to my voice. I grabbed my dinner from the microwave and sat at the table as he walked in. His footsteps sounded so noisy after my day in the forest.

"Can you get me some of that? I'm bushed." I took my food with me, scarfing it down as I got his dinner. It burned my tongue. I filled two glasses with milk while his lasagna was heating, and gulped mine to put out the fire. As I set the glass down, I noticed the milk trembling and realized my hand was shaking. Charlie sat in the chair.

"Thanks," he said as I placed his food on the table.

"How was your day?" I asked. The words were slow; I didn't want to go to my room to face the nightmares I would have.

"Good. The fish were biting… how about you? Did you get everything done that you wanted to?"

"Not really — I went out." I took another big bite.

"In this weather?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah" I said a bit too harshly because he stopped talking. Finished with the last bite of lasagna, I lifted my glass and chugged the remains of my milk. I headed up the stairs.

"'Night, honey," he called after me.

"See you in the morning, Dad." I walked to my room and slowly shut the door. I climbed into bed. How bad would my nightmare be? Would it wake Charlie? I rolled over into what was sure to be a long night…

**A/N ok so this is my first time writing a fanfic and I really need you guys to r &r please. :) Suggestions welcome. The next chapter will be in Edwards's pov and it might take some time because of school and really want to get into Edwards perspective. Sorry if it doesn't come out right. This first chapter is not beta'd but I promise the next one will thanks for reading! **


End file.
